Servers/Flames of War
Flames of War is a WIP roleplay/pvp server. It's the continuation of Drums of War. Discord server: https://discord.gg/QF9RZtK Staff Here are all the staff team members: Here are some people that are known by the staff team for being good, helpful and active in the community: Rules General Rules #Respect Staff and do not argue with staff. In an argument, Staff will have the final word. #No spamming in the Chat. #Do not grief builds #No swearing, there are several players here that aren't as 'mature' as others. #Do not openly ask for a position of Staff. Go to our Discord Channel if you wish to apply. #No Exploiting or Hacking the game. If so, you will be perm banned. #English in the Main Chat please (Languages from LOTR are accepted: ex. Elvish, Black Speech, Dwarvish, etc.) #No loopholes towards our rules, if you find one, please tell Staff. #There is to be no Overworld items nor access to anyone besides Staff. This also means no creation of Elvish or Morgul Portals. #'IMPORTANT:' Gear is determined by your alignment. Example: If you are a Gondorian, you can use only the militia gear until you get to +250 Gondor alignment, then you can use Gondorian Armour. On the server, we have already made books on our gear information. In the future, we will list this online either here on our wiki page or on a separate link to another location. Roleplay Rules (Note: These rules only apply when you are Roleplaying, not in normal game circumstances) #Use “” when In Character (IC), [ ] When Out of Character (OOC) (Brackets are used for OOC only when there is RP actively going on) (Likely to change sometime soon) #No Meta-Gaming (Meta-Gaming is something you have your character know that it should physically not able to know) #No instant-RP Killing #Permission to kill must be given by the person you are attempting to kill #You cannot cripple someone without permission #No skipping time to heal RP wounds #No ERP in main chat ;) #Everyone reserves the right to Role-Play privately Claiming #You need 1 Build containing the following: Blacksmith, Armoury, Barracks, Training Grounds, Farm, Mine, 5 houses, Townhall, Walls, Markets, an Inn, and Stables that are all decently well built. #Once you claim, you can get 2 Commanders. You are able to give as many custom tags as you would like. If you are the king, you are allowed to wear or use either one mithril armor piece or a mithril weapon of choice. #Skirmishes. If you encounter a player in the wild, you are able to declare a Skirmish with /me skirmishes (Player). However, you must warn at least once. There must be 30 seconds between the warning and the declaration of the skirmish. Also, there are a max amount of 6 players (3 on each side in a skirmish) if there are any more, a field battle can be declared between the 2 main factions within the skirmish. (Note: Declaring a Field Battle is a declaration of war). If you lose the skirmish, you cannot return to that location for 20 minutes. If you declare a skirmish within your home biome, you may bring 2 units with you. #Miruvor, Torog Draught, Orc Draught, and Tauredain Cocoa are allowed in all types of pvp. (No Athelas or Ent Draughts) #Use faction gear according to your alignment in PvP #No Parkouring into bases #A field battle (pitch battle) is a declaration of war. It is basically a massive skirmish. A field battle can only be declared if there is a commander and 2 other players online. You're allowed 10 units in field battles. #Raids. Raids can only be declared by a king or commander, so long as there is at least one player on each side not counting the king or commander. Allies are not allowed to aid. The attacking faction must warn the defenders and then give them at least 10 minutes to prepare. Raids can take place anywhere and do not require war to be declared. You are allowed 5 units in a raid and no Horns of Conquest. There can be no more than 4 people during a raid on each side. Once the raid begins both sides must turn on map loc You may place ladders in siege format and build rams (same ram rules apply, refer to siege rules for details). If you win an offensive raid you are then allowed to destroy any crops in the city and kill npcs. Note: you cannot grief the build in any other way aside from destroying crops. The city does not fall under the attacking factions occupation. Raids are primarily designed for surprise attacks to deplete resources. There must be 6 hours between raids. Note: Any faction or biome not listed requires only 2 people to claim. Warfare Rules N/A __FORCETOC__ Category:Servers